1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection apparatus for connecting an image forming apparatus such as a copier and at least one sheet post-processing apparatus disposed in the image forming apparatus. Particularly, it relates to a connection apparatus provided with a mechanism for distributing sheets of paper with images formed thereon into a plurality of sheet post-processing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sheet post-processing apparatus for performing post-processing such as sorting, stapling, etc. of sheets of paper with images formed thereon is sometimes used in an image forming apparatus such as a copier. This sheet post-processing apparatus stacks sheets of paper received from the image forming apparatus on a processing tray, staples the sheets of paper and discharges the sheets of paper to a paper discharge tray.
Since there are various kinds of image forming apparatuses, the position of a paper discharge port for discharging sheets of paper with images formed thereon varies in accordance with the kind. Such a sheet post-processing apparatus was hitherto designed and manufactured in accordance with the kind. For this reason, there was a problem that the manufacturing cost of such a sheet post-processing apparatus became high.
With respect to this point, there has been proposed a connection apparatus in which a paper acceptance port of a paper guide plate is widened while a paper discharge port is narrowed to be connected to a sheet post-processing apparatus (e.g. JP-A-2001-233541).
There has been also proposed a connection apparatus having a position adjusting mechanism for tilting the connection apparatus or slightly shifting the installation location of the connection apparatus (e.g. JP-A-10-291708).
These techniques however had a problem that sheets of paper with images formed thereon could not be distributed to a plurality of different sheet post-processing apparatuses.
There was also a problem that a simple method of providing conveying paths for distributing sheets of paper with images formed thereon into different sheet post-processing apparatuses could not control the timing of paper discharge appropriately to deliver the sheets of paper to these sheet post-processing apparatuses.